Let This Go
by wipe-your-tears
Summary: What if Voldemort never got to Harry in his bedroom leaving behind that lightning shaped scar? What if James fought him off and killed both himself and Voldemort? But what would happen to Lily and Harry? Would Lily ever find happiness after James's death?


**Hi, so... I would like to say that I'm kind of new to the Harry Potter fanchize I have read and watched all of the books/movies so I know basically everything, but if I do make any mistakes please don't hesitate to tell me! Thanks:) **

**So anyway this is a story about Severus Snape and Lily Potter! I probably won't update this very often as I just wanted to do this for a bit of fun! So yeah, please enjoy!**

**I don't own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling!**

* * *

Let This Go

Prologue

Lily's P.O.V

"Lily get upstairs with Harry! I'll hold him off!" James, my husband, shouted at me, pushing me towards the staircase. I gave him a fleeting look and whipped off up the stairs, cradling Harry in my arms, I ran into his little bedroom and placed him in his cot, stroking his cheek soothingly muttering;

"It's okay darling - mummy and daddy are here to protect you.. it's going to be alright." Harry looked up at me with his emerald green eyes that mirrored mine exactly. I got up and went over to the window, peaking out to see where Voldemort was, he was at the door - blasting it open. There was a shout from downstairs, some crashing sounds and then screaming.

I bit my lip nervously, was that James? It was silent for a long time, I stayed put, not daring to move but as more time passed I wondered what could be happening.. were they dueling? No.. that would cause crashing and banging. Had James killed him, but then why wasn't he here yet? What if Voldemort had killed James..

But that would surely mean that Voldemort was coming.. wouldn't he be here now though? Maybe they had both been knocked unconscious I waited a little longer before deciding that something ought to have happened by now if they were both awake.

I opened the door and peaked through, my eyes searching the corridor - it was empty. I glanced back at Harry and decided to put a protective spell over him so at least he would be alright until I came back. I hurried down the stairs and through the living room to the hallway.

I peaked around the door frame to see two bodies lying on the floor, one on my doorstep the other against the wall. One the body of Lord Voldemort the other being James's. I crept over to James and touched his shoulder, shaking him slightly and when he didn't stir I felt panic growing.

I glanced over at Voldemort to check he wasn't moving and when he showed no signs of life I went back to James. I pressed two fingers to his neck, checking for a pulse. I moved my fingers up and down his neck, checking everywhere because where ever I pressed there was no movement, there was no pulse. I stepped back, my hands on my chest - he couldn't be!

Pain and grief washed over me, my head was spinning, this wasn't real, this was all a dream.. James wasn't dead - of course he wasn't! James couldn't die, not with Harry and everything, he wouldn't do it, I wouldn't let him..

But the truth stung and glared at me, it was too much my head swam and then I was falling, falling to floor, my head hit the ground and everything turned to darkness.

* * *

I opened my eyes to a bright light, I was lying in a white bed in a large white room. "Lily? Are you awake?" I heard a familiar voice say from above me. I smiled a little, Sirius. He was here..

"Sirius" I muttered sleepily.

"You alright? How's you head?" Sirius asked, concern in his voice. I shuffled back in the bed, propping myself up onto my pillows so I could sit up and look at Sirius, when I was comfortable I looked around to find that Sirius was not alone, he had also brought Remus and Albus Dumbledore with him.

"I'm fine." I said, waving him off, at least my head wasn't throbbing too bad. Then it suddenly hit me and before I could stop to think about it, it was already out of my mouth "Where's James?" I asked. I could feel the air in the room tense as I asked this and the three men exchanged looks. That could only mean one thing..

"Lily.." Remus began, his voice cautious. "Lily... he. He.." He took in a sharp breath "James was killed by you-know-who" Remus muttered. I was quiet for a couple of seconds, trying to process what Remus had said.. did that mean? I tried to remember what had happened after I had ran up the stairs with Harry in my arms.. but I couldn't quite remember..

Then suddenly, I felt like I was being hit by a train the memory of James lying dead on the floor came to my mind. But I remembered Voldemort being there too.. "Is.. is Voldemort dead too?" I asked, did James kill him?

"We aren't sure" Dumbledore said, speaking for the first time. "We know that he isn't in contact with his own body now but.. we think that he might of escaped - in spirit form." Dumbledore explained.

"In spirit form?" I asked, not quite understanding what he meant. Did that mean that Voldemort didn't need a body to survive, that he could roam freely without one?

"Yes, we aren't quite sure how it works.. we can only guess but, for now he is gone. How long for, only time will tell. But if it's okay - I must leave and go and speak to some people, I'm glad your okay Lily" with that Dumbledore walked from the small room and disappeared.

"Harry, is Harry okay?" I then said, remembering that I hadn't been able to go back for him and see him, did they go and get him, did they realize he was upstairs or did they just leave when they found James, Voldemort and I?

Remus nodded with a smile "Harry's fine. He's sleeping actually. You'll be able to go and see him soon but right now you need your rest" I nodded, thankful that Harry was alright and that they had found him. "We'll let you rest.." Remus said finally and the two of them both turned around and left.

I lay back down in my bed properly and shut my eyes, now trying to block out the images of James's dead body sprawled in our small hallway in our own home.. a home I would never be able to set foot in again. A home that was no longer mine.

I was just about to nod off when I heard voices just outside of the door they were muffled but I could just make out what they were saying, "-s he doing here?!" One voice (which sounded a lot like Sirius's) said.

"He has come to see Lily, now if you don't mind Sirius, Remus" Dumbledore's voice came through the door. Someone had come to seem me? Who? Was it Petunia ..No he said it was a he who had come.. so who could it be, was it Peter? If it was he would not leave this room alive!

"But he works for _you-know-who_" Sirius hissed. It was defiantly Peter, it had to be we all knew now that Peter was working for Voldemort, but why was Dumbledore bringing him here? To let me half-kill him before sending him off to Azkaban for the rest of his days?

"No, he is a spy for us and now the new potions master at Hogwarts. I trust Severus but don't worry Sirius, I will be there the full time. If you would excuse us." Severus? Sev was here? He had come to see me but... _why? _The door opened and there in the door way was Dumbledore followed closely by my old best friend.

Severus Snape.

* * *

**And it's done! Hope you enjoyed it, please review and tell me what you think! **

**wipe-your-tears xx**


End file.
